


Sure As The Sky Is Blue

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [70]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Steve desperately wishes he had Danny’s words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure As The Sky Is Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Ineffable
> 
>  **Time Frame:** Season 4  
>  **Title:** Martina McBride's _I Love You_

Sometimes Steve desperately wishes he had Danny’s words.

It’s not often during the day, and never during the job. It hits him like a wild storm, middle of the night, Danny fast asleep and Steve can’t sleep at all. Past the ravages of annoyance, banked by the waves and the wind outsides.

When he ends up watching Danny sleep. Danny has five million ways to say he loves Steve, to show it with every touch, and sometimes Steve has _three_ _words_. But sometimes he wishes he had a little more. To explain all the feelings he gets just watching Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Ineffable**   _(adjective)_  
>  in·ef·fa·ble [in-ef-uh-buhl]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  1\. incapable of being expressed or described in words; inexpressible:  _ineffable joy_.  
>  2\. not to be spoken because of its sacredness; unutterable:  _the ineffable name of the deity._
>> 
>> **Synonyms**    
> 2\. unspeakable.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1400–50; late Middle English < Latin ineffābilis. See in- , effable


End file.
